The Chimchar From the South
by coolddude
Summary: A story about a Chimchar from the south pole who wants to go north to a warmer place. Read and review, good or bad please.


The Chimchar from the South

Once upon a time, on the bottom of the earth, lived a Chimchar. This Chimchar was the only of its kind for a thousand miles wide. Although this Chimchar was alive and well, it was not happy. The Chimchar wanted more of its kind, not just the Piplup, Beartic, or any other ice Pokémon around there to be its friend. So on the day of January 3, 1 B.C.E., he set off with the only Pokémon willing to bring him to a warmer place. Bunnery, Mr. Mime, Snover, Swinub, Delibird, and Jinx had set out and were ready for anything. Day after day they traveled north from the South Pole they were determined to go north. From January to February and from February to March they traveled. But hardships were ahead and troubles setting in.

March 27th, the day the accident happened. On the ice, they had gone north and it was getting warmer. But they didn't know what thin-ice was. That was their first big mistake. They had gone to where the ice was thinnest, not knowing what would happen, they were careless. The ice snapped broke beneath their feet. They scrambled about to try to get back up. Then when all but Bunnery had gotten back on the ice, a giant Wailmer broke the ice behind them, and swam at them to gobble them up. Bunnery, not being on the ice, was not thrown away and shocked by it. So, before Wailmer could get to anyone, Bunnery jumped but a foot more from its face, and froze not only the Wailmer with an ice beam, but itself. The Pokémon gathered around the ice statue and cried. Then, Chimchar had a plan to melt the ice holding Bunnery, but before he could utter a flame, the ice statue broke through the ice and sunk. The Pokémon not knowing what to do for Bunnery simply created a grave mark. They painted an egg, and left it were the ice statue fell, and they left, still saddened by its leaving.

April 1st, the next big disaster. Mr. Mime, who had been playing pranks on everyone, went too far. He took the rotten eggs the Pokémon had packed for food, but went rotten. He took them and cracked them all on their heads in their sleep. Not knowing that packs of Beartic were close, he thought it would be funny. It wasn't. They awoke to the sounds of claws running towered them. Then, realizing his mistake, Mr. Mime took action. He made a barrier of shields around them. When he was done he thought he would die from tiredness. But, maintaining those shields took energy, soon he fainted, but the shields lasted. The Beartic finally left, and a half hour later, the shield shattered. The Pokémon realized what that meant. They buried him, and before they left, the played a prank on him, the one that got him killed.

July 4th, they continued as normal. Until the Skarmory came. Snover, being the only one that new they were coming, took action. He warned the rest, but as the first was about to swoop, Snover shot a bolt of ice in the air, then a second seed. The seed hit the ice and the ice shattered, like a firework. The Skarmory circled around and, without hesitating, scooped up Snover and ate him in one bite. The Pokémon, shocked, stood there wondering about what had just happened. For a funeral, all they could do was what Snover did. Swinub shot a bolt of ice, and jinx a seed. Then, knowing they would never see it again, set off.

October 11th, four become three. In the middle of the night, they heard the ice break, and saw a ship coming near them. They rapidly ran away, and the ship stopped. A Pokémon got out and greeted them. They said they come from solid land, where it is warmer there. The Pokémon, exited, asked if the caption would take them there, to the new land. The caption agreed and they were on their way, by afternoon they saw the shore from afar, but troubles were beginning. Mutiny. The battle between the crew and who were loyal to the caption were intense. And in the end, the caption lost, and Swinub killed. Threw over bored, they swam to the shore. As excited as they were to approach, they were still freezing when they got there. They found Swinub's body and buried it. Then, they planted a flag claiming the land for Swinub.

November 24th, another problem. Leaving the captain and Swinub's body after staying with it, they set off, but in a not- good direction. They soon ran into a tribe of islanders. They captured them and were planning on eating them all. But Delibird had pleaded for his friends lives, saying that he, the gift bringer Pokémon, would give them gifts, and, they excepted on one condition, they he stay behind. He agreed, and no matter what his friends said, he refused to change his word.

December 25th, the last ones. Walking through the forest, they stumbled on a village. A village of jinx. Jinx hurriedly ran into the town, but as soon as she was spotted, trouble aroused. Passing by a campfire, it kicks an ember onto the closest house, instantly setting it on fire the jinx then quickly put out the fire, but not saving what was inside. The toys for an entire town. The jinx instantly blames it, and in-turn, kill the jinx. Chimchar realized that it was next, so it ran. It ran until it couldn't even stand to live. It had lost its six friends in not even a year.

December 31st 1 B.C.E –January 1st, 1 C.E. It continued to walk, without care, or even food. Not noticing the weather was growing warmer or colder. Then, with blisters on its feet and the everlasting hunger digesting its own stomach, it stopped. It fell to its knees. Then, at the stroke of midnight, the fire on its but went out, and it's head fell into the snow, freezing up and it, right then, after everything it had done, died.

Pokémon Heaven: splitting an Oran berry with his old friends, they watched from in the sky how what they had done changed history, how the egg of Bunnery had been told to create Easter, and how Mr. Mime created April fools. Then how Snover had started the works of fire on the fourth of July. How Swinub had supposedly discover a new-land. How Delibird had sacrificed himself to prove toured piece of them and the islanders. And, to a bit of luck, jinx had actually lit a fuse and when it lit the place on fire, the toys were blown halfway across the world, creating Christmas. And how Chimchar had started the years with the going of time. The Pokémon lived in piece in heaven, and are still looking down on us.

I do NOT own the name, or any of these species of Pokémon. And I do not intend to offend anyone through beliefs or anything.

Please comment, good or bad.

Īřīà ñéR (dwarven "goodnight")


End file.
